


No place like home

by Happy_pink_pony



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_pink_pony/pseuds/Happy_pink_pony
Summary: Wade returns home to Peter after a mission.





	No place like home

**Author's Note:**

> This is all your fault, you know who you are

Outside the sun is setting over a snow covered New York, people are on their way home from a long office day. One of these people is Peter Parker. He left Stark Tower a little past 5 and started walking home.

It had been a long day. Morning meetings with the Avengers, followed by briefings for the bio department, then he had to prepare for a presentation for a visiting high school, order new glass equipment because a lot had been... um “dropped” when Wade visited him a few days ago.

Thinking of the merc with a mouth, Peter sighed. God he missed him. Tony had sent him away on a mission with Logan a few days ago. It’s only been three days, peter had to remind himself, but the blush on his face just from the frosty air.

Ever since he met the mercenary his world brighten just a little with every day. Wade made him laugh harder than anyone ever had, he encouraged Peter’s nerdy hobbies, he knew he was Spiderman and he loved him.

He unlocked the door to the small apartment they shared. He loved his place even if it only had two rooms, it was close to his work and, yeah the shower sucked and sometimes (a lot) the hot water didn’t work, but it was theirs.

He toed off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the hanger next to Wade’s. He ran his fingertips over the old leather, it was scruffy and bumpy probably the oldest thing in the home. Peter withdrew his hand and went to the kitchen to start dinner, ignoring the small prickling behind his eyes. He’d come back, maybe not in one piece, but he always came back and he held tighter on those nights.

Peter was stirring the sauce the way Aunt May had taught him when the window behind him clicked open. He turned around to see Deadpool half stuck in the narrow space.  
“You know most people use the door.” Peter said bluntly, crossing his arms.

(Smirking Spidey, we’re gonna rawish you tonight) Yellow plotted.

“How would our relationship be any fun if we were normal baby boy?” Deadpool feel face first onto the floor. He jumped up and grabbed Peter by the waist, bringing him close. “No more punching bullies in spandex, no gun smoke, we couldn’t make out in front of Jessica, no web-play in the bedroom. Spidey. No sex on roof tops.” He said very seriously. Peter just laughed.

“Yes, that would be a shame.” He tugged Wade’s mask off. “Now kiss me Wilson.” And kiss him he did. Their lips met gently at first, their bodies slowly melting closer. They stood a little while in the dimly lit kitchen and listened, listened to the sounds of the city, their breathing and heartbeats in perfect sync. Their lips met again, this time Wade slid his hands down to touch the brunette’s butt, groping it to his heart’s delight.

“What’s that smell?” Peter mumbled, floating on cloud nine.

“My burning desire for you.”

“Shit the sauce!”

And so the heroes had ordered Chinese instead. Peter was grumpy the sauce had burned, it would have been nice to have a home cooked meal ready for his boyfriend’s return, but Wade assured him that as long Peter came with the food, he didn’t give a rat’s ass.

“How was the mission?” Asked Peter, who was currently sitting on the floor enjoying his spring rolls.

“Same old thing.” Wade puffed, completely offended. “We sat around for two days, Pete, two days! I could have seen so many things, done so many things, done you so many times.” 

Peter almost choked. “But the bust, oh baby, listen to this...” Peter listened with his big doe eye, those beautiful brown eyes.

“So old Claws starts yelling...” Wade had long abandoned his food and was now acting out the scene, imitating a bus exploding. Peter watched his boyfriend fondly, enjoying the warm tone of his voice.

“ guns in each hand, I roll over, White and Yellow singing “I’m still standing”...” Wade trails off. He’s standing on the kitchen top using chopsticks as stand-in katanas when he notices Peter’s half asleep. He crawls down next to him and pulls the scientist into his lap.

“What happened next?” Peter mumbles into Wade’s chest.

“We got the bad guy Petey.” Stroking his hair, neither said a word.

After about 30 minutes of half sleeping in his lover’s arms, Peter seems a little more awake. They throw their take out boxes in the trash and Peter coats Wade to take a shower.

“Don’t wanna, wanna be with you.” He huffed into Peter’s neck where he was currently planting kissed.

“You smell like gunpowder.” Peter whined. Gunpowder was a great smell when mixed with the adrenaline of fighting, but when you wanted cuddles on the couch and lazy kisses, it wasn’t that great.

“Then I guess you’ll have to come with me.” He carried him off him bridal style.  
Luckily the warm water worked today. It felt like liquid relief covered the pair, every sore muscle, any nagging thoughts floated down the drain.

“You stay a little more.” Wade spoke and kissed his shoulder. He stepped out of the shower, not even taking a towel with him. The man clearly had plans.

Peter washed his hair slowly, enjoying the cleanness and the soft smell of soap. He rinsed and reached out for his towel. He quickly dried off and threw on his sweatpants on before he went to the bedroom on the hunt for one of Wade’s t-shirts. He found his Golden Girls shirt and pulled it over his head when he realized the madras on their bed was gone... come to think of it the extra blankets in the closet were missing as well.

“Waade.” He immediately knew the mercenary was behind the kidnapping of his favourite object. He hadn’t expected the sight that met him when we walked into the living room.  
The couch had been pushed up the wall and in it’s place was their madras with extra pillows and blankets, around it stood chairs from the dining table acting as pillars to the sheets and fairy lights extended overhead.

“Wanna watch Sweeney Todd?”

“I fucking love you.”

(That’s usually our line)

They snuggled up under the blankets in their pillow fort. They made out for a little before Wade realized his boyfriend was mostly working on muscle memory alone. He turned off the TV and lay down with Peter.

“G’night Wade.” Peter yawned.

“Good night Petey.” They shared a quick kiss and Peter was out like a light. Wade tucked Peter closer to him and smiled softly. No place like home.


End file.
